You already broken in, Now what do you want?
by Panda91593
Summary: When Yuffie breaks into the Haunted Mansion to stay the night, she meets and unexpected inhabitant. One, who has red hair. Squall shows up in her house later on. What's going on here? AxelxYufxSquall YxA YxS
1. Chapter 1

YuffiexAxel

Setting: Twilight town/Mid Autumn/Haunted Mansion/Market Square

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor

Background:

Axel 'died' in the Betwix and Between when he used his whole spirit to unleash the huge attack to save Sora and them. Well, for one reason or another, he didn't die. But instead he ended up in one of the Restoration Pods in the Haunted Mansion. He thinks Namine saved him. Now, he is on his own, but still wears the Organizations coat and garb and what-not because he hasn't found the time to buy new clothes, yet. It's still only been a few days since he woke up.

Now, Axel discovers this is where Roxas lived, in this town. So...in hopes of mybe finding him, he hangs out there. Namine is no longer anywhere to be seen, and he lives alone in the Mansion.

* * *

I snuck into the Haunted Mansion. It was dare from Sora and the gang.

It's three in the morning, I'm sitting in the white room, it's the place where Namine used to live. I can hear cracking on the first floor._ Shit! Someone's here._

I creep to the doorway and go out. I follow the crackling to the room that has been boarded off since I arrived. Pushing my ear against the oaken door, I can hear voices.

"We don't need this place anymore."said a male voice.

There was a momentary silence, I pushed my head harder to the door and listened closer to see if they were whispering.

Thunk! Sizzle shhhssssssssssss...................

I jumped back and out of my skin, literally. The door flew off it's hinges and I saw him, the male who was talking. He had fiery red hair and wore a black ankle length jacket. He was one of them, one of the Organization XII's thirteen members.

I scampered across the dirty floor and to the other side of the room. I stabbed my hand into part of the crumbling sculptures, I was now bleeding on the rug next to me.

"Well, well well. who do we have here?" He asked grinning.

"Yuffie Kisaragi!" I said standing up and drawing my weapon slowly.

"Axel." He said drawing his weapons, two spinning chakaram's appeared, both, on fire.

"Err....." I shyed away and darted for the door. _ARE YOU KIDDING! Not only is he hot, but he's gonna rip you apart with those blazing chakarams. You're no match for him! Run! Run now!_

I darted out of the wodden front doors and sprinted across the yard. I glanced back once to see if he was following me, he was.

The forest posed no problem for me. I'd trained in there a few time when Sora told me about how it was empty and unused. I hopped from tree to tree and went out the hole in the wall.

The town was dark and the trolley stopped for the night. All the shops were closed and locked down. It looked like a ghost town. I had intended to escape thought he tram ways and over to the Sunset Terrace, but that plan was foiled. Turns out, the maintenance crew around this place locks up the entryways.

I hopped onto the roof of the Sythesis Shop and hid behind the sign. I figured it to be as good of a place as any to hide.

There was a long pause, I could hear crickets chirping in the autumn air. Then it hit me like a train going a hundred miles and hour. Straight into my arm, well, I thought it was in my arm. My arm was pinned between two of the tips of the chakaram that belonged to Axel.

He stood over me laughing ever so slightly. "Y'know, as a ninja, you're pretty bad at finding places to hide yourself. I mean, come on, you're practically in plain sight."

I scowled at him. "Why are you following me!?" I demanded, struggling to break free of the chakaram.

"You crossed into my territory."

"Yours? Since when has the mansion had an owner?!" I spat. _Sora said it was abandoned and haunted!_

"It's had an owner since I wanted a quiet place to relax and it was the only property no longer in use. And...for other reasons." Axel spat back.

"What other reasons?" I ask cautiously, a sI noticed his voice had dropped in severity and was now calm.

"Roxas used to live here." He said quietly.

"Roxas?" I ask tilting my head sideways.

"He, he's gone now. Now it's just me, me and myself." Axel said hopping off of the shop sign, the chakaram disappeared.

* * *

End Chapter One

* * *

What do you think? Continue? It will be a Axel and Yuffie fan fic, just some mention Roxas, no, they were not an item if y'know what I mean.

Read. Review. Watch. k thx bye ~ Yuf


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Axel walked under the tram-way bridge and towards the hole in the wall.

I jumped down off of the top of the Synthesis shop and headed up the hill to the job board. I checked it over, and, as usual, there weren't any jobs available. There's never anything for me to do around here. I sulked up to my house.

I moved into Twilight Town shortly after Sora and his friends went back to their home in Destiny Islands. Living with Merlin was disruptive and people were beginning to think I was his nurse or maid, or something like that! Squall, err, I mean, Leon and Aerith bought a place a few blocks from Merlins place, and god forbid if I was gonna ask to bunk with them.

I shiver just thinking about what those two might do together. _Ew......and here I thought Squall, Leon, had some taste in women._

Radiant Garden was becoming overcrowded anyways. Sora had helped to spread the word about the restoration projects. Now, people were coming from all over the worlds to pitch in. Many of them were deciding to move into the houses they fixed up.

Sora introduced me to Twilight Town and I loved it. So, I went to Merlin and begged to borrow 300 munny for a down payment on the house I was looking at.

I dug into my pocket to find my keys. I live diagonally across the street from the Garage at the top of the hill.

I dug deeper into my pocket. Lint. paper. Gum wrapper. "Where's he keys!?" I yelled and tromped off down to the tram common.

I searched high and low, everywhere I had been in the last few minutes, but still nothing. I ended up by the hole in the wall finally. I threw my hands in the air and cried out in frustration. "It's getting cold..."

"Lose your keys?" Axel called from the top of the tram storage roof.

"Yes! Do you have them?!" I demanded as he strode towards me, a small gait in his walk.

"Maybe." He shrugged and walked right on past me and through the hole in the wall.

I followed after him. I needed my keys back and he had them. We made it all the way to the Mansion with out a single word.

"Give them to me Axel." I demanded once more.

"I don't have them."

"What!? But you said you did!" I hollered.

"I said maybe. I don't have them." Axel chuckled softly to himself and pushed open one large oaken door.

I pushed my way into the mansion and began to snoop around, looking for anything that could possibly look like my keys. I felt a light brush against my butt and I spun around expecting to see Axel, but he wasn't there.

Matter of fact, Axel wasn't anywhere in sight. "Axel!" I called out, glancing around nervously.

No response.

"This is't funny. I know you touched me!" I shout and look around really fast.

Axel strode out of the white room and down to me. "What are you shouting about?" he asked coolly.

"You touched my butt."

"No I didn't. By the way, your keys aren't up there."

I stamped my foot down. "How am I supposed to get into my house now?!" I demanded as if Axel had all the answers.

"You can stay here. There's a sofa in the study." Axel muttered nonchalantly and heading into the previously locked doorway which he busted down earlier.

I went to the parlor and passed out almost instantly, after all, it was almost 4:00am.

* * *

Dream~

* * *

_Axel held Yuffies hands above her head and against the wall next to his bed. "Why are you in my room?" he demanded._

_"I want my keys." Yuffie stated angrily._

_Axel got in really close, close enough to kiss her. "I told you I don't have them."_

_The ninja stuck her tongue out at him, bad choice. Her tongue licked over his upper and bottom lips. He took this as an invitation for a more arousing experiance. Axel closed the small gap between them and thrust his tongue into her mouth._

_Yuffie's mind went crazy and she began to let out small moans of pleasure._

_The fiery red head dropped her hands and moved his to her waist. His fingers slowly working at the undoing of her button and zipper. The brush of his finger set Yuffie off into a tizzy and she cried out as Axel's teeth met her neck, nipping here and there, ever so slightly._

_

* * *

_

"Wake up!" Axel yelld to me.

I had been thrashing in my sleep.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?" He asked standing over me.

I couldn't tell him. I didn't even know him!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS**_

Okay, everyone who is reading this may hate me now. I had the overwhelming urge to put Squall in here. But I have Axel too. Now, just keep reading if you aren't opposed to light Squiffie. But if you are, just turn away now.

* * *

His hands slipped into my hair and massaged genitally at my scalp near the back of my head. I couldn't help but roll my head lightly into his touch. My eyes were closed and I'm sure I was smiling like an idiot._ WAIT A MINUTE!? WHATS GOING ON HERE?!_of course, my brain had to bring me to a screeching halt in reality.

"Axel?" I called lightly, my eyes now clenched shut and not voluntarily closed.

"No." a voice in front of me called out lightly.

Now I was totally alarmed. This wasn't Axel, then who the hell is in this mansion and touching me tenderly as though I were an old lover. I furrowed my brown and peeked open one eye. I saw a male featured face, strong jaw, nose, brown and blue tinted eyes. _Wait, I know those eyes! _

"Squall?!" I yelled oping both eyes wide.

"That's Leon." He muttered.

"Why are you here?! How'd you get in? How'd you know I was here? Where's Axel? Do you know who that is? Where is he?! Why are you here?! Why were you hands on my head?! What's with the messaging?! This is so awkward!" I screamed, my mind was reeling.

"Slow down Yuffie..." Squall, uh, Leon grumbled lightly pulling his hands away from my head. "First, I'm here because I got a phone call to come. The door was unlocked. I don't know who this Axel person is or how you know them."He explained calmly.

I sat up and looked around. This wasn't the study in the mansion. This was my apartment at the top of market street. Axel must have brought me here. But why? He must have found my keys.

"Why were you messaging my head?" I asked slowly.

"I was looking for your keys. You kept mumbling about them in your sleep when I got here." Squall, err, Leon muttered lightly.

I got up and walked into the small kitchen. The whole house is one room, other than the bathroom. The front door leads into the small dining area which walks into the living space on the right and the left goes to the kitchen. If you go straight out from the door is where my bed is with boxes of junk piled up everywhere. The bathroom is off the side of the kitchen. The floors are made of wood everywhere but the kitchen and bathroom. All the walls are a rich pumkin pie color with wood borders.

"How much did you pay for this place again?" Leon asked from across the room.

"500 Munny." I muttered quietly as I began searching for any hint of Axel's existence here.

He sighed in a disappointed tone and looked at me with a concerned face.

I scowl back and completely change the subject. "How's Aerith?" I say digging through my couch cushions.

"Gone. She and I got into an argument and she took off to 'visit' with Minnie and Daisy at the Disney Castle."

"An argument?" .insert sarcastic undertone here.

"A few arguments." Squall admitted.

"How long has it been?"

"Since August."

I glance over at my flip calendar on the kitchen counter. It reads November 21st. "August?!" I demand walking over to the bed where Squall sat.

"I'm okay Yuffie. Really, I am. We never really got along well. I was an introvert and she was an outrovert. Total opposites. It's not like I loved her as more than a friend." He muttered and stood up. "I'll get going."

"Alright." I say waving a little. "If you see a guy with red hair, tell him I'm looking for him."

With a slight nod and small salute he was out the door.

"Now, where did you go Axel. And why did you call Squall?" I wondered a loud to myself.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Let me know what you think. I know, no Axel in this chapter. But he shall come back! REVIEW! k thx bye. ~ Yuf


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 START

No special announcments this time. So read on. :)

* * *

**SQUALL'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked up the rest of the hill and into the station plaza. I saw the purple haired kid who was always there, but there was another. A guy with red hair and funny looking clothes. He seemed to be about 19 or 21 from where I was standing. _Didn't Yuffie say look out for a red haired guy?_

I walked past him as I ascended the steps into the train station. "Yuffie wants you." I said in a low tone and continued my walk into the station.

I heard him shuffel and then get up before I got inside the doors. _What's Yuffie doing with a guy like that? Not my business I suppose._

* * *

**Yuffie's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

_Why did he_ _call Squall? How did he get his number?_

I flopped down on the couch and flipped my TV on.

**Duh dun dun dun dunana dunana na na!!! "Breaking news. A small yellow gummi ship crashed in route from Raidant Garden to Agrabah. Details at noon."**

**"In other news. A large man with orange hair is said to be holding up stores and homes on the west side of Twilight Town. Eyewitnesses say he is very heavyset and has messy orange hair. We go live to Marrietta on the scene. Marrietta?"**

**"Yes. I'm here with Paul Gloatenbot who was robbed last night. What happened Paul?"**

**"Well I was sittin in my front room when all of'a sudden, a big 'ol man come burstin in my window demanding munny and what not. I didn' know wha' to do so I jus' gave 'em all I had." **

**"Was he armed and dangerous?"**

**"He had a large staff with green points on the end....." **

**"That's right people, be on the look out for this man. If you see him call 890-560-200. Remember, be safe, -"**

**ZAP!**

"I'm so tired of these stupid robbers. I mean come on it's Twilight Town, nobody with anything lives here." I murmured to myself and trotted into the kitchen.

Upon opening the fridge I realized I had absolutely nothing to eat. A barren looking Tupperware container lay on it's side. I picked it up and opened it. Noodle-Rings in meat sauce. Two weeks old. Rotten.

My stomach gurgled and flopped. "Food." I moaned a loud and searched for my wallet. "Store. Nourishment!" I cried out as I dramatically crawled towards the door.

Before my hand hit the handle the door opened and smashed me in the face. "Bhweeeeeeeeee awwwwwwwwwww ahhhhhhhh owwwwwww" I wailed holding my nose and rolling about in agony.

Blood oozed from my nose as I glared up at the intruder. It was Axel. "Wait, AXEL?!" I yelled, my voice muffled by my hands. "Where the fack were you?" I demanded as I stood and scowled up at the red head.

"At the station." He stated calmly.

"Why'd you call Squall?"

"Is your nose okay?" He asked.

"Why'd you call Squall?" I asked again.

"Did you get your keys?" Axel asked looking past me.

Now he was totally avoiding the question I was asking.

"I'm fine. I have my keys." I answered shortly and went into the bathroom. _Where are those tampons I just bought?_ I rummaged through the small cabinet under the sink. Window Cleaner, Lime and Rust killer, Roach Repellent, Ant killer, Toilet paper, hair brush, old sponge, crusty sock, paper towels, Kleenex, pads. "There they are." I mumbled to myself and reaching back into the farthest depths of the cabinets and retrieving two of the absorbent tubes. I stuffed two tampons up my nostrils and headed back to the main room.

"What are those?" Axel asked referring to my tampons.

"Their Tampons. You put them up your va-"

"I KNOW THAT!" He roared shaking his head viciously. "Why are they in your nose?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, to stop the bleeding and suck up the blood." I smiled and headed out the door, Axel trailed behind me.

"Where are you going?" He asked from a few feet behind me.

I turned around and that's when I saw what he was wearing. Black jeans, white and black skate shoes, and a gray t-shirt that said "dArK HearTs" across the chest and had some lame Gothic flame around the bottom edging. "What are you wearing?" I ask subconsciously.

Axel looked down and then up at me, slightly confused, he asked, "What's wrong with it?"

Now that I double take, it didn't look stupid or anything. The shit threw my off though, sort of an irony. "Nothing, just different to see you in normal clothes."

He comes up beside me. "So, where are we going?" He asks laughing a little bit.

"Shopping."

* * *

CHAPTER 4 END

Let me know what you think? Do you like Axel's outfit? It was kind of random and I saw some kid wearing it today. Weird, I know. Review^^

k thx bye ~Yuf


End file.
